marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman (film)
'''Spider-Woman '''is a superhero espionage drama horror film taking place on Earth-77. It is written and directed by BeholdtheVision and stars Jenna Coleman as the titular Spider-Woman. Cast *Jenna Coleman as Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Kate Beckinsale as Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkission) *Max Riemelt as Brother Grimm * Alan Dale as the Supreme Hydra * Nathan Fillion as Jerry Hunt * Ashley Benson as Christy Carson * Stan Lee as Magnus * January Jones as Lindsay McCabe * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Dolly * Spencer List as Mark Dolly * Nathan Gamble as Jake Dolly Jenna-Coleman-008.jpg|Jenna Coleman as Jessica Drew Kate-Beckinsale-CelebHealthy com.jpg| Kate Beckinsale as Ophelia Sarkission Nathan Fillion by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Nathan Fillion as Jerry Hunt Stan-lee.jpg|Stan Lee as Magnus Alan Dale.jpg|Alan Dale as the Supreme HYDRA Rs 634x1024-140321113822-634.January-Jones-Red-Lipstick-Hollywood.ms.032014.jpg|January Jones as Lindsay McCabe Ashley Benson.jpg|Ashley Benson as "Christy Carson" agatha.jpg|Maggie Smith as Mrs. Dolly Spencer List.jpg|Spencer List as Mark Dolly Nathan Gamble.jpg|Nathan Gamble as Jake Dolly Production The film receives inspiration from the Marv Wolfman/Mark Gruenwald runs on Spider-Woman, which featured a macabre tone and horror-based antagonists. However, more emphasis is put on Jessica's HYDRA origins. Jenna Coleman was cast by BeholdtheVision after her role as Clara in Doctor Who. "I really think she can pull Jess off in a way nobody else can," BeholdtheVision said in the announcement. Subsequent announcements revealed Kate Beckinsale as the major Marvel character Madame HYDRA. When asked about her role, Beckinsale revealed that "much creative liscence" had been taken with her character but she's "confident that true Marvelites will love the changes". Nathan Fillion, Stan Lee, and January Jones were cast as Jessica Drew's initial supporting cast. BeholdtheVision later revealed that Jessica's costume would be based on the "grounded" look which debuted in issue #5 of her latest series. "She's a spy, a HYDRA spy." He wrote on his blog. "She has to dress like one." Alan Dale was announced as the head of HYDRA soon afterwards, refuting previous rumors that Beckinsale's character was already the head of HYDRA. Soon, other reports indicated that Stan Lee's role in the movie was much smaller then originally believed, and that Spencer List and Nathan Gamble were joining the cast in undisclosed roles. A few months later, filming began in LA, with a few scenes filmed in London and Yosemite National Park. After six months, principle photography concluded. Marketing To view promos, go here. * The first Spider-Woman teaser was released January 25, 2015. * A Q&A began January 22, 2015 and ended a week later. * The next Spider-Woman teaser was released January 31, 2015 and was well-received. * A set of Spider-Woman toys was solicited May 7, 2015. They will contain major hints and easter eggs about the movie. * A clip from Spider-Woman was released July 3, 2015. Plot Coming 8.5.2015! Soundtrack Reception Spinoffs/Sequels BeholdtheVision has stated that a second Spider-Woman film is "a possibility, but first we're looking at her role in Avengers 2 and in the MCU at large. If it did happen, it would probably be in Phase Four, after I'd handed the reins of Avengers off to someone else." Later on through chat, BeholdtheVision rescinded this statement, stating that a Phase Three film is again a possibility. Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Earth-77 Category:Films